(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels, and including a thin film transistor switching a voltage applied to the electrodes and formed in one of the two display panels, is widely used.
To improve the display characteristics of the liquid crystal display, the aperture ratio of the pixel must be ensured. To ensure the aperture ratio, a pixel electrode is maximized to be overlapped with a gate line and a data line, and an insulating layer including an organic material having a low dielectric ratio is thickly formed with a thickness of about 3 micrometers (μm), to minimize interference of signals transmitted through the wiring.
However, when applying the thick organic layer, a step of the organic layer is seriously generated in a contact portion of the signal line for connection with an output of an external driving circuit. When electrically connecting a driver integrated circuit (“IC”) and the signal line by using an anisotropically conductive layer including conductive particles in the contact portion, contact deterioration is generated due to the step such that the contact reliability may be deteriorated.